


Special Occasion

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: Victor takes a bath for a special occasion.





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not interested in any of the tags please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy. :)

"Val...Valentinoooo…...Vaaaleeentiiiinoooo!" 

"What!?" Valentino yells as he lowers his book to glare at his half-brother. 

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you were listening," he says with a mischievous grin showing off the gap in his teeth. 

"How can I listen, when you weren't even saying anything, to begin with, Victor?" He asks clearly annoyed.

"I was just testing you, don't gotta be all grumpy about it or nothing," he teases. "Anyways I just wanted to let you know I'm about to take a bath."

"Really… is it a special occasion?"

"Something like that Val," he smiles sneakily and walks away slowly. 

Valentino lifts the book back up hiding his blush behind it. He rereads the sentence Vic had disturbed him on five times finding it hard to concentrate. 

He hears the water running in the bathroom from his spot on the bed. He listens to Victor splashing around in the tub singing something annoying. Valentino puts his book down when the singing stops and the shower starts up. 

On one hand he could stay there and ignore Vic's bratty attempts at getting his attention. On the other, he could go to the bathroom and give him the attention he craves. The latter DID give him something too and Victor was usually far dirtier than he liked. 

Valentino slipped out of bed and quietly walked down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and slipped in shutting the door carefully.

"Ohhh noooo, someone came in," he moves the shower curtain to the side and looks at Val with that same sneaky smile. "I'm naked Val, maybe you should cooome~ back later." He suggests snickering as he closes the curtain back up.

Valentino takes off his clothes, hangs them on the sink and joins Vic in the shower. 

Victor grabs him by his stomach and presses his wet body up against him. “I was wondering when you’d show up-” his hands travel down and he kneads his belly. “I was about to turn into a prune Val.” Vic purrs sounding more pleased than annoyed at the moment. He leans up moving his hands up to his shoulders and Val wraps his arms around Vic’s waist and pulls him up kissing him. 

He can feel Vic’s dick poking into his stomach and moans softly when Vic ruts against him. Vic is sloppy and needy pressing his tongue into Val’s mouth with no real purpose other than to taste and feel him close. It’s almost desperate the way he falls apart in Val’s arm and it makes his cock fill out quickly. Val presses a finger against Victor’s asshole and he rubs against it.

“Mmmm, yeah just like that Val,” Vic kisses him again then leans back to look at him dreamily. “I want you to fuck me, Valentino.”

The emphasis on fuck catches Val's breath and he pushes his finger into Victor. 

"Val!" Victor moans and moves down against his finger. Valentino presses kisses against Vic’s temple and adds in another finger. “Ye-yeah, keep going Val.” 

Val continues opening Victor with wet fingers pressing further in listening to the little gasps and moans his little brother doesn’t even attempt to hide. He watches the way his mouth falls open and eyes shut tight when he rubs against a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Vaaal, come on...stop teasing, I’m ready for you.” He says a few seconds later. 

“O-okay,” Valentino let’s go of Victor with a kiss and takes the offered bottle of Aloe Vera they use as lube. 

“Cooome on,” Victor teases him again bending over, his legs spread apart and wiggling his ass in front of Val. 

“I’m coming Victor, be patient,” Valentino says as he slicks himself and takes a generous amount on his fingers. 

“I’m wa~iting.” Victor says in a sing-song voice and Val grabs him by the waist pulling him out of reach of the water from the shower as he slips his fingers back inside. 

“Ready?” Valentino asks as he pushes them into Vic one more time before taking his fingers out. 

“Only like last year V-AHHHHH,” Val cuts him off with one quick motion as he slides his cock deep inside his brother’s body. 

“Last year huh?” Val asks smartly but doesn’t give Victor a chance to answer as he starts fucking him just like he asked. “God Vic, you’re so tight.”

Victor moans not able to give a response and it’s some of Valentino’s favorite sounds. There’s nothing like having Vic completely wordless and moaning desperately as he takes Val’s cock so nicely. They slowly move forward until Vic is pressed against the shower wall completely debauched. 

“You’re so pretty Vic,” Valentino says now that he knows he can get away with it. It’s true though, especially when he fits so perfectly around his cock and responds so deliciously. Even as annoying as he can get sometimes this more than pays for everything he’s done.

“Val, Val, Vaahhhhh~” It never lasts long enough but Valentino enjoys the ending just as much as the ride. 

“You’re going to come for me hermano?” Val asks as he continues thrusting into Vic’s thin supple body.

“Si, fuck Val,” He cries out as he shifts back enough to grab hold of his own cock and strokes himself. “I’m about to-” Vic says only to cut his own statement off with a moan as he comes. 

“Oh, Dios,” Valentino gasps as he follows suit orgasming and holding onto Vic tightly as he comes inside him. They both ride out the waves of pleasure panting as they come down from the high. Valentino pulls out slowly and presses a kiss against the back of Victor’s head. 

“I was way more interesting than that book wasn’t I?” Vic asks as he turns to look up at Val.

“Jealous of a book are we Vic?”

“Nooooo, I was...I just wanted to have some fun.” Victor says as he folds his arms over his chest with a pout. 

“I love you too Vic,” he kisses Vic on the forehead and uses the shower properly cleaning himself and helping Vic clean up too. 

Five minutes later their back in their room with Valentino back in his bed and Victor walking around bored.

“What’s even so interesting about that book anyway?” He asks falling onto Val’s bed with an annoyed huff. 

“Well if you must know it’s about the ancient history of the-”

“Booooriing, I’m going to go and hang out with Miguelito,” he interrupts and Val shakes his head while he rolls his eyes.

“Okay Vic, have fun,” he says lifting his book back up only to be stopped by Vic's hand on his wrist.

“You too,” he says looking at Valentino with a smile. 

Valentino smiles back and Victor lets go of his arm. He gets up and waves goodbye before running out of the room yelling something about foosball.

**Author's Note:**

> The few art pieces of them together are pretty damn good.
> 
> Also, I've only watched 6 episodes so if any fans have any ideas/words to fit them more into character you're welcome to post em. Might do short one-shots if there is any interest. Thank you.


End file.
